What does the fox say?
by MadCapFox96
Summary: Castiel is an omega werefox, just returning to his home with his brothers when he spots a wolf who soon catches his heart by the throat, only one problem, werewolves and werefoxes are at war. How will Castiel cope with this dilemma? and what does the fox? I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own any characters, I only own my strange little mind. Mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Alpha/Omega fanfic, so no gurantees it won't be a little rough at first, anyways leave some reviews if you want more, i'm still not sure what ships i'll do, this fic will namely be Destiel, but i'm still not sure who else I wanna do especially for sam, let me know what you guys think, and without futher ado, here is a fic whose title is based off of a joke song.**

* * *

18 year old Castiel Walker was on his way back to his village with his brothers Gabriel and Balthazar, his white hair slowly changing back to its regular brunette color due to the coming of spring. Castiel and his brothers were a part of the angel clan, a family of werefoxes. "Balthazar, Gabriel, hurry up! Michael will be cross with us if we do not return to the village on time!" Castiel said as he jumped over a creek, "For an omega, you seem oddly bossy." Balthazar laughed following his younger brother over the stream. Castiel frowned, he had just found out about his submissive nature last year, "Lighten up Cas, we're just teasin-" Gabriel stopped mid-sentence sniffing the air, "Wolves!" He growled. "Cassie, you need to hide." Balthazar said stepping next to Gabriel, both stripping off their clothes, transforming into their fox forms, Balthazar large, strong, and short blonde fur, and Gabriel, small, quick, with a look of utter mischief, and winged being an archfox. Castiel ran a bit further down the path to their village, hiding behind a boulder, keeping his brothers in sight. Two rather large wolves strolled into sight sniffing the air, they turned their heads to see Gabriel and Balthazar, the larger of the two wolves began to growl and stepped closer to the two foxes. The smaller wolf began sniffing the air looking at both of the brothers in turn, Castiel lifted his head to sniff the air as well, he smelled an alpha. Now Cas was praying he wasn't seen, the hunter clan, a family of werewolves that the angel clan had been at war with for years, were cruel and ruthless, especially if they ever caught an omega of the angel clan. The smaller wolf lifted its head and starred directly into Castiels eyes, it's large emerald green eyes seemed to convey sympathy, but that must be Cas's hopeful imagination. The blonde wolf ceased sniffing and turned away and began to walk, the larger wolf seemed confused but turned and followed closely behind. Cas heaved a sigh of relief but could not help but wonder why an alpha wolf of the hunter clan would leave children of the angel clan alone. "What the hell was that?" Gabriel said changing back to his human form, picking up his clothes. "I have no idea what that was, but we should count our blessings they didn't attack." Balthazar sighed gathering his own clothes, "You okay Cassie?" Gabriel asked pulling on his pants. "Yes, i'm fine, and I'm thankful you two are alright. Now let's hurry, before Michael gets upset." Castiel said turning away from his brothers to hide his fear. What would've happened to him or his brothers if things had escalated.

Castiel and his brothers made it to the village just in time for the annual season council meeting. Gabriel, being an archfox, had to leave his brothers to join the council.

"Castiel!" The werefox turned towards the voice, it was his friend Anna, she ran to him and hugged him tightly, "It is great to see you again Anna." Cas said with a smile. "What happened? You three almost didn't make it here on time." Anna asked, "Well we-" Cas started when the villages silver bell rang. "The meeting's starting, we best hurry." Balthazar said pulling Castiel behind him, "Don't tell anyone about the wolves." Balthazar whispered into Castiels ear, "But, what if someone asks?" Cas asked, "You just tell them...I don't know...You thought you saw smoke somewhere near the village, alright?" He asked. Castiel bowed his head submission, "Okay..." "Great, now let's go, we don't want to be late twice in one day." Balthazar said leading the way to the village hall.

* * *

"Dean, what the hell was that!" Sam shouted at his brother, "They were foxes, one of them was an archfox, how could you just let them go!" He continued his rant. "Just shut up already, god, you sound like a broken record!" Dean finally retorted. He didn't understand his brothers constant questioning of his actions. "Ever since Bobby took over as chief, he's told not to go picking fights with the angel clan. He's trying to stop the war." Dean said strolling into the village, "I still don't understand, you're an alpha, there was an omega fox somewhere nearby them, I'm still in shock you didn't go catch that thing by it's tail." Sam said walking over to their small ramshackle home, "Whatever." Dean huffed. Sam and Dean opened the door to their small home, Dean threw some clothes on quickly, heading out the door saying, "I need to go talk to Bobby." Dean wasn't sure why he didn't attack the foxes, it wasn't his nature to follow orders, but something about that stunning set of blue eyes that belonged to that omega, made him hesitate. He needed to get his head on straight. He made it to Bobby's house, and knocked loudly waiting for a reply. "Come back later!" Yelled an old gruff voice, "Bobby, I met an omega!" Dean yelled from the other side of the door, he heard a quiet crash plus the sound of Bobby sighing. He answered the door, "Where's the omega dumb enough to hook up with you?" Bobby asked looking moderately frazzled, "Well, here's the thing...he's not really with me...he's kind of...how do I put this..he's-" "The fox, right?" Sam said walking over looking upset. "Shut up Sam-" "Dean, be quiet, come in, and Sam, you let Dean talk about his own problems, idjit!" Bobby said pulling Dean into his home and slamming the door in Sams stunned face. "So what's this about a fox?" The old alpha asked picking up a bottle of beer an falling into a large armchair. "Okay...here goes, me and Sam were on our way back from some hot springs near the fox village and-" "Boy what the hell did I tell you about going any where near them foxes?" Bobby interrupted "Not the point Bobby, anyways, we were heading back to the village when we ran into some foxes, a beta, an alpha archfox, and an omega who I'm pretty sure hasn't even gone into heat yet, but...Bobby, there was something about his eyes...I really don't know how to explain it..." Dean said seeming like he was having a starting contest with the floor. "Dean, ever since your father abandon us, I've been trying to form a peace with them foxes, but, like your brother, they're clinging to old ways...so if you truly are interested in a fox for your mate, then we're going to need a plan." Bobby said taking a swig from his beer bottle.

* * *

Castiel and Balthazar sat in the front of the room on one of the many church like pews in the village hall, the omega was excited, not only was the spring festival coming up, which he loved, but his eighteenth birthday was coming up to. Granted, his first heat would come soon after that, and he wasn't looking forward to every available alpha and/or beta hitting on him or trying to dominate him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the large bell in the hall.

"We call this village meeting to order." Boomed the voice of Michael, the village leader. "As you all know the spring festival is coming up-" "I have so much planned for this year!" Chimed in the only omega archfox in the council Haniel. "Actually Haniel, we can't have the spring festival this year." Zachariah, another alpha in the council said. The hall buzzed with the sudden sound of angry voices, all the foxes were clearly furious. Haniel jumped to his feet, "That's bullshit! The spring festival is the only holiday all members of the village can celebrate! What about the right of passage ceremony for the omegas? What about the-" "Haniel please, I'm sure whatever reason Michael has to cancel the festival makes perfect sense." Gabriel said placing his hand gently on the other archfox. "The reason we are canceling the festival is because of the wolves, they have begun to encroach upon our territory." Said Raphael, a beta archfox. "This is ridiculous! Wolves have traveled through our territory before, it's never been a big deal." Shouted Castiel's friend Ezekiel from across the room. "They are not simply passing through the village this time...they've started attacking our kind while they are away from the village, the casualties so far include: Hail, Bartholomew, and Metatron. We do not wish for any more deaths." Said Joshua who was the designated peace keeper among the archfoxes. "Yeah...Josh I only have one thing to say to that, fuck this! It's bullshit that my little brother, along with every other omega in the village can't have a right of passage, and there's that small issue of not having the festival!" Gabriel said, many voices yelled out in agreement. "Silence! Our plans of canceling the spring festival will not change, until the wolves have vacated our land! This town meeting is adjourned!" Michael boomed and rushed away from the large council podium chair. The rest of the village remained in the hall for the moment and chattered among themselves, Ezekiel strolled towards Castiel and Balthazar, "Can you believe this?!" Balthazar nearly screamed, "Calm yourself brother." Castiel said rubbing circles on his brothers back, "Your brothers are right to overreact," Ezekiel looked as if he were restraining himself from shouting. Ezekiel was the only alpha Cas was friends with, he normally just kept other alphas away from the omega, but Cas knew Ezekiel had a huge crush on him. Haniel and Gabriel were approaching the trio, the omega archfox was fuming, while Gabriel had a scowl on his face brightened up when he saw his little brother chatting to Ezekiel, "Sup' Zeke, asking my little brother out yet?" Gabe laughed, Cas shot him a quick glare, as Ezekiel's face burned red. "Gabriel, I love ya, I really do, but please do not talk like that in front of me, unless of course, you want those pretty little wings of yours." Haniel said, hand going to the small leaf shaped pendant around his neck, they all starred at the archfox for a moment, the pendant was a betrothal necklace, no one but the other archfoxes saw or heard of the foxes mate. "Sorry Hane, I meant no disrespect, Balthy, Zeke, let's leave the girls to talk." He laughed throwing his arms across the guys shoulders walking to the door, while Castiel glared at them as they walked. "Relax Castiel, anatomical it's true." Hane sighed hugging his favorite student, in the werefox community, archfoxes taught the others in the village their customs and to take care of their needs, Haniel being the only omega archfox was the busiest but he always made time for all of his students, especially Cas. "I know, but it is still rude." Cas stated pulling back from his mentor with a scowl that conveyed all of his emotions, "Don't worry Cas, I'll convince Michael to at least let us have the right of passage ceremony, it may not be much but it'll be something." Hane said with a small smile. "Thank you...by the way there was something I wanted to talk to you about something...on second thought, I really shouldn't talk about it." The young omega said, "Castiel, you, of all people, should know you can tell me anything." Haniel said taking Castiels hand in his own. "Well...it kind of...involves...a-a wolf..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two of my first Alpha/Omega. Special thanks to LEAH (guest) and Gustin azza for leaving reviews, and to all of you who followed and favorited this story, it really motivated me to continue, leave some reviews if you guys want more soon. And now, without further ado, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Castiel breathed in the scent of the forest as he sank into the hot springs, he still couldn't believe what he had told his mentor about the alpha wolf, that had made his heart race...but not from fear. All his life he had been taught to fear wolves, especially after his father died fighting one to protect his mother while she gave birth to him. He sighed to himself, what did it matter, even if he wanted the wolf, the moment anyone in the village found out, he would be exiled, much like Naomi who had mated with a wolf and gave birth to a hybrid, the village openly welcomed the hybrid as their own and dubbed him Samandriel. Until the women had been exiled, many had protested the acceptance of an "abomination". That's when another thought crossed his mind, the wolf wouldn't mate with him, and if the wolf had it would just rip his throat out. He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard laughing, he sunk low in the water, waiting to see if he had to hide from alphas, but soon relaxed when he saw Hane and Samandriel or 'Alfie' as he liked to be called strolled up to the hot springs carrying baskets of flowers. They both smiled when they saw Castiel, they began stripping until they were both naked, placing their clothes by Castiels stuff and soon joined him, "Hello Castiel." Alfie said with a smile sinking into the hot spring, "Hello Alfie, what are you two doing out here?" Cas asked returning the smile, "Well, I, by some miracle, convinced Michael to allow the Omega right of passage. I asked Alfie if he would help me pick flowers for the ceremony." Hane answered sighing lightly as he slid into the water. The moment Cas heard Haniels words he felt excited, granted the ceremony for omega right of passage wasn't as big as the ones for alphas or betas, which normally involved the blood of their first killed animal, where as the omegas were marked with flowers and herbs, there would still be a small celebration and feast. "So, Cas, Alfie...is there any specific Alpha you have your eyes on?" Hane asked, watching the two werefoxes blush at the question, "Relax boys, you both have the same dilemma after all." He said with a knowing smirk. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Cas and Alfie said in unison. Haniel laughed but stopped, lifting his nose and began sniffing. His face turned to a scowl, Cas and Alfie soon caught the scent, it wasn't just one, but a handful of strange scents wafted towards them. "Stay here boys." Haniel said quietly, slowly rising from the hot spring and shifting to his winged fox form, the other omegas looked on as their mentor seemingly disappeared into the forest. "What do you think it is?" Alfie asked a small amount of fear in his eyes, Castiel sighed and pulled the hybrid into a hug, "Don't worry, he won't let anything happen to us. What is it that he always tells us?" "What is it that who always tells you?" Came a snarky British voice, Cas and Alfie froze in fear as a dark haired beta werewolf strolled into view. "Who are you?!" Cas shouted keeping close to the smaller fox. "Oh, where are my manners? The name is Crowley, and I'm a member of the Demon tribe, or as you may call us the exiled ones." He said bowing to them as he introduced himself. They had heard of the Demon tribe, according to Michael, the Demon tribe was a group of assorted were-creatures that caused chaos and discord where ever they went. "Crowley, Crowley, Crowley, can't you see you're scaring them. They are only omegas after all." A petite blond girl emerged from the trees, "I'd like to apologize for, this slobs bad manors." The girl said moving closer, Cas began growling as she came closer, she was somehow more menacing than the man, most likely due to her serpentine scent. "Get away from them!" Gabriel yelled out. Gabriel approached Crowley and the blond girl, being followed by Haniel and Ezekiel. Crowley seemed to freeze, while the petite blond seemed unimpressed. "Oh please, like I would want anything to do with them, I have more interest in a certain archfox named Michael, and please tell him his little sister Lilith says hello." The blond said as she and Crowley rushed into the forest. Zeke was about to rush after them but Gabriels hand stopped him, "We need to tell Michael about this, gather your things, we're heading back to the village." Gabe said grimly.

* * *

"So, what do you think Bobby?" Dean asked after explaining the story about the omega fox he had seen and his plan on attempting to court him. "Boy, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you'd lost your goddamn mind..." Bobby said swigging down half of another beer. "C'mon Bobby, you know it might wo-" at that moment Sam burst through the door, "Bobby, we have a problem." He stated, "Well don't just stand there ya idjit, what's goin-" "It's the Demon tribe." Sam said a small amount of worry creeping into his voice. Bobby and Dean rose from where they were seated, and moved out to see the village gate, where three people stood, amused by the shocked and scared glares they were getting. Dean growled the moment he layed eyes on, Gordon, who should have, in Deans opinion, been executed rather than exiled. Bobby, Dean, and Sam began approaching the small group, "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here Gordon." Bobby said keeping a safe distance from him, "What, no hello for these two young ladies I'm with? Where have your manners gone old man?" Gordon said, voice sounding a little prideful. "What the hell do we care about saying hello to demons?" Dean growled. "This coming from a bastard child like you." Gordon said dryly, Dean tried lunging at him, but was held back by Sam. "Ooh, big bad alpha boy wants to play." Said a the red haired woman stepping closer to Dean. The alpha wolf snarled and gnashed his teeth at the woman. "Aw, how cute, did I make the puppy mad? Trust me boy, you wouldn't last twenty seconds against me." The woman said a long forked slithered out of her mouth. "Stop your teasing Abbadon." The other girl said rolling her eyes. "Why the hell are you here?" Bobby growled, "We're just scouting the territory for our leaders." Abbadon said putting poison in the word leaders. "But considering we're horribly outnumbered as of right now, we'll come back and possibly have some fun with you little puppies." The other woman said turning on her heels, the other two turned and followed after her, Abbadon turned and said "By the way, you might want to beef up your security, one of us already walks among you, have fun." She laughed and followed after Gordon and the other woman. Dean was about to chase after them when Bobby gripped his arm, "Don't do that Dean, we need ya here. Sam, go call a village meeting, everyone needs to know about this." Sam nodded and gathered some of his friends to help with the calling of the meeting. "What the hell do we do now Bobby?" Dean asked beginning to worry about not only his village, but for the blue eyed omega he saw. "As of right now, we have to worry about what that snake said about the spy here." Dean nodded, worry remaining on his face, he was silently praying to whatever god would listen to protect that beautiful set of blue eyes.

* * *

Castiel and Alfie were being held by their mentor as he and the hybrid recounted the events of how the demon tribe members appeared near the hot springs. Gabriel and Ezekiel never left their sides, calming them with quiet reassuring words. "...and that's when they ran off, the girl said something about someone named Lilith..." Alfie shuddered as Cas finished their story, Michaels eyes turned from worried to downright horrified, his expression soon sobered up, "Gabriel, Ezekiel leave us and ring the bell at the village hall, Haniel, ask Zachariah and Raphael to scour the forest for any foxes in the tribe, and please take Samandriel with you, I'd like to speak with Castiel alone." Gabriel and Ezekiel left without a word, Haniel took Alfies hand and led him out the door pausing a moment before closing the door to the sitting room in the archfox's manor. "Castiel, Gaberiel has told me about your encounter with the wolves and what you have just told me about the demon tribe, your involvement in both events worries me, therefore you are no longer allowed into the forest, this is not just for your safety, but for the safety of those around you. Now, go to the village hall and wait for the meeting." Michael said leaving the sitting room, not even bothering to tell Castiel to leave. Cas just sat there thinking over what Michael had told him, 'I'll never be allowed in the forest again...' The thought in itself was enough to make his eyes water from tears of sadness. He slowly got up from where he was seated, and headed for the door.

Cas had made it to the village hall before finally breaking down into tears, in all his life he had never been banned from the forest, the only place he felt free, the only place he could be his usual awkward self. He continued to cry until he felt large callused hands on his shoulders, followed by Ezekiel's deep voice "Michael just told me what he did, I'm so sorry." Castiel pulled the alpha around to him and hugged him, crying into his shoulder, he continued shuddering into his friend as fresh tears poured down his face. "I...i-it's just...so horrible. I can't...I just..." Cas sobbed, Ezekiel tentatively ran his hands through the omegas hair. Castiel sighed and seemed to relax a little. Castiel's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, when a strange scent emanating from him, made Ezekiel's eyes dilate, his mouth went dry at the realization of what was going on.

His first heat had come early.

* * *

**What's going to happen to Cas next, what's with the Demon tribe, and what exactly is Dean's plan? If you can't wait leave some reviews, I might need some more motivation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just couldn't keep you all waiting. Special thanks to Gustin azza and Shadows Curse for leaving me reviews for motivation. So without further ado, here is chapter 3.**

* * *

Castiel pulled roughly away from his friend trying to leave the presence of any unmated alpha or beta, he continued backing away, his eyes never leaving Ezekiel, for fear his friend's alpha instincts would take over, and pin him down and claim him. He turned eyes wide and ran for the exit, barely making it through the village halls doors before the rest of the village began filing into the hall. He had to get to Haniel, the archfox's home was a safe place for any and every omega. As he ran many unmated alphas and betas turned their heads sniffing, parents grabbed their pups and pulled them into the hall quickly. Some of the unmated alphas began to walk after Cas, speeding up as he ran. Haniel's large home was just in sight when he heard loud yipps, barks, and shout coming from those behind him, coming from those who couldn't control their inner animal. Castiel's breathing was labored, he started feeling fangs begin to nip at his heels, the omega immediately changed into his large fox form ripping his clothes in the process, speeding up, he jumped for his mentors fence only to be caught by a large set of hands. He heard Ezekiel's voice whisper with sadness and lust in his voice, "I'm so sorry Castiel." He cried softly. The omega's animal instinct kicked in as he began growling, barking, and gnashing his teeth, before his body went limp and morphed back into his human form, tears streaming down his face as Ezekiel forced his mouth open with a kiss. The thought Castiel had before he blacked out, was the set of mystical green eyes.

Dean was seated next to Bobby in the village hall, waiting for the village to file in, eyes following every person who entered, closely. He knew one of them was a part of the Demon tribe, he studied several people who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Bobby watched as everyone sat down, silence following immediately as the last person strolled into the room. Bobby rose to his feet "Everyone, as you may have heard, the Demon tribe has not only made threats to our land but have also pointed out a breach in our rather large pack." The old alpha said pausing to look at the faces in the audience, "Considering these events, no one may enter the forest without permission given to you by me, my successor Dean, or my second in command Rufus. This meeting is adjourned." Bobby howled, dragging the rest of the pack to howl with him. Once the pack howl ended everyone left, except for Dean, Bobby, Sam, and Rufus. "So, what do we do now?" Sam asked running his fingers through his long hair, "Bobby, I need to go." Dean said walking quickly towards the door, "Be careful ya idjit!" Bobby shouted after him. Dean didn't care if he was in danger or anything like that, he had to make sure that blue eyed fox was okay. As he made it to the forest edge, he removed his clothes and shifted into his horse sized wolf form. He rushed into the woods, he ran so fast his muscles burned, he made to the hot springs near the fox village, when he caught a familiar scent. The scent of a snake and a wolf. Dean growled he recognized the scent of Crowley. His eyes went wide as dinner plates when he smelled the scent of the alpha archfox and blue eyed omega he had seen earlier that day. Now he was scared. He rushed off sniffing for the werefox's scent, catching a strong wave of the scent in his face. Dean launched himself in the direction of the scent, breathing heavily. 'If he's hurt...' Dean thought growling. He stopped reaching the edge of the fox village, lifting his nose to the air. He rushed off in the direction of the omega's scent. As Dean made his way to the scent, he saw red. A large alpha fox had the blue eyed omega pinned to the ground. Abandoning all caution, he jumped through the woods snarling throwing the alpha fox away from the small trembling omega. Any and every alpha and beta fox near the omega backed away, the one Dean threw away stared at the werewolf hovering over the omega. Dean paused growling for a moment before he shifted back into his human form, picking the blue eyed omega carefully, when looked up he saw large sage green eyes attached to an archfox staring in shock at the wolf holding the boy. "Bring him here." The archfox said as a command walking towards the cottage. Dean hesitated for a moment before following closely. One in the large cottage the alpha paused setting the fox in his arms on a large couch. "Since you'll be staying here for the time being, I may as well introduce myself. I'm Haniel, my friends call me Hane." He said holding his hand out, "I-I'm Dean." Dean said still surprised by Haniels calm demeanor. He shook the fox's hand. "Is...uh...he gonna be okay?" Dean asked nodding to the unconscious boy on the couch, "He'll be okay after a little TLC. However, you can't stay here with him." The alpha was taken aback until he smelled the pheromones wafting through the room coming from the unconscious omega. "Oh..." "I'm also going to have to bring you to our leader, he doesn't like wolves in the village. And considering what's going on recently, he's definitely going to lock you up in the dungeon. Follow me, please." Once again the archfox made it a command rather than a request, making Dean's alpha instincts go nuts. He looked at the blue eyed omega one last time, before following Hane to the door when there was a loud whimper behind them. The archfox stopped and turned as did Dean. The werewolf was staring into the most beautiful set of blue he'd seen. "It's you!" The omega exclaimed, his deep voice sending shivers down Dean's spine. The omega got up from the couch he was set on stumbling a little. "It's me." Dean said dumbly, approaching the werefox. The pheromones in the room would begin affecting him soon, he may be a wolf, but damn the fox's scent, smelled way to good. "Castiel, you need to rest, having a stress induced heat is not healthy, you can talk to the big bad wolf in about half an hour." Hane smiled pulling Dean behind him. "Wait, I want to talk to-" The fox named Castiel was cutoff by Haniel slamming the door behind Dean. "Dude, what the hell?" The werewolf nearly shouted. "Relax lover boy, you won't be punished, and if he's willing, which he more than likely is, to see you again you may speak with each other." The archfox said pulling Dean along. "Haniel, what on earth is that beast doing here!" Michael shouted being followed by an entourage of alphas. "Michael, calm yourself, I was just abou-" "Silence! This...this monster is to be imprisoned indefinitely." The archfox Michael said, watching as two other archfoxes gripped Dean by the arms. The alpha wolf was kicking and screaming as he was being dragged away, Castiel was on Haniels porch watching helplessly as Dean was being dragged away. Dean would never forget that look of utter sadness on the blue eyed omegas face.

Castiel looked on in fear as Michael shouted and forced Dean to be taken away by Raphael and Zachariah. He was about to rush to his savior when a firm hand on his chest stopped him. "Cas, it's going to be okay, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to him. You need to rest so please go inside." "But I-" Cas was stopped by Haniel holding up a finger, "Not another word, go inside, and rest. I'll inform you if anything happens to the big bad wolf of yours." The archfox said in a motherly tone, Cas knew there was no reason to argue when his mentor took that tone. The omega turned and walked inside the cottage and rested on the sofa he had been set on earlier, after he settled in he felt an uncomfortable sensation, he remembered that he was in heat. He felt his slick leaking out of him, along with an almost unbearable heat shot through his body. He whined loudly when he felt another wave of heat hit him. Cas's eyes closed and all he could think of was the werewolf with the striking green eyes. His fingers found their way to his leaking entrance, and moaned shamelessly as they slipped into the tight ring of muscle. Castiel imagined the green eyed alpha opening him up. He didn't even hear the door open, until he heard Haniel clear his throat. The omega's eyes shot open as he stared at his mentor in guilt and embarrassment. "H-Hane...I-I...uh...um..." The archfox smiled, "Sweetie, believe me, this is not the first time I've seen another omega in heat. Now, if you don't mind taking a quick break, I need you to literally get a room." The omega archfox said nodding to the hallway. At that point, Castiel noticed Alfie in the room with tear stained eyes and some of his clothes torn. "Yes sir." The omega said turning down the hall to the third room on the left. He shut the door quietly behind him before he felt his heat flare up again, he fell on the bed before, he was considering finding away to satisfy it when his eyelids grew heavy. The bed felt soft underneath him, he cuddled into the pillow, imagining it to be the green eyed werewolf that had saved him. He soon fell into a fitful slumber.

* * *

******Once again, sorry this chapter is so short, I just really couldn't keep you all waiting. I promise the next chapter will be extra long, there will be more Destiel, and some Bendriel (because I think that's a cute pairing). Anyways, I'm always open to suggestions and POSITIVE feedback, so I hope that encourages some reviews, let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, sorry to keep all y'all awesome readers waiting, but I've been going through some shit, regular high school stuff with some family issues, and over some internal things. Alright enough deep stuff, here are some things I felt needed to be cleared up: Dean is 23, werefox heats gradually get worse the older you get so first heats for omega's are bearable just annoying, and I didn't get the Bendriel in this chapter but definitely next chapter. Now without further ado, here is chapter four :3**

* * *

Dean snarled as he was strapped down in a chair, in a dark dingy room. "Shut your trap wolf." Said the blond alpha archfox that seemed to be in charge, "Let. Me. Go." Dean growled, the dark skinned beta punched Dean in the face. The blows to the werewolf continued until the blond alpha held up his hand. "What are doing in our village wolf?" The blond archfox asked bitterly, "I...wanted to see ...if that omega was okay." Dean grunted out trying to catch his breath after having it knocked out of him by the beta archfox. "And why is that?" That was just it, he had no idea why he wanted to see the omega other than to make sure he was safe, he thought about the 'plan' as he so called it, was to talk to the omega in neutral territory, but that went out the window when the Demon tribe showed up. Dean was shaken from his thoughts by another punch to the gut. "I'll ask you once more, why did you wish to see him?" The alpha werewolf was about to speak when he heard the voice of Haniel "Michael!" The blond alpha growled, "Haniel, what do you want?" The omega snapped "This wolf saved one of my omegas from being raped and by extension being unwillingly mated. I know Zachariah and Raphael here don't give a damn, but you of all people should respect an omegas choice in who they mate with." Hane said. Dean watched as Michael and Haniel stared at each other, something personal seemed to flash over the alpha's face before saying, "He may leave, and I will give him and Castiel a five minute chat, if he wishes it." Zachariah and Raphael looked shocked, "Are you kidding me, he's a godda-" Michael stopped him mid-sentence, "He get's to remain here until Castiel thanks him properly." Michael said turning to leave, "You two will accompany me back to village hall to begin the meeting, Haniel, I will set our strongest alphas to remain as guards for the wolf until you return with Castiel." "Thank you Michael." Hane said bowing his head lightly. Michael walked out the door being followed by Zachariah and Raphael who huffed in anger pushing past the omega. "Thanks Hane." Dean grunted, it wasn't in his prideful alpha nature to be the one who gets rescued. He was thankful to the omega archfox, thankful for two things, saving his life and giving him the name of the omega. _'Castiel, now I can put a beautiful name to that gorgeous face.'_ He thought. "Hey wolf boy, you think you're okay to rest here for a little while. I need to make sure blue eyes gets his heat under control and have a talk with another of my omegas." Hane patted Dean's cheek, turning to leave, "Oh, and one more thing, do you happen to know an alpha werewolf named Benny by any chance?" Dean thought for a moment, Benny was one of his good friends, he was a little worried as to why Haniel was asking about him, "Yeah, he's one of my friends, why?" "Oh, well, it's a funny story...that you don't have time for, so I will see you in a bit." The omega said walking out of the room. Dean remained in the uncomfortable wooden chair, he figured he'd rest until he could see those beautiful blue eyes again. He fell asleep in moments.

* * *

Castiel yawned when he awoke, he looked around the room he was almost forgetting where he was, when he saw a small pile of neatly folded clothes with a note on top.

_'Put these on and meet me in the kitchen'_

_3 Haniel_

Castiel smiled, his mentor was always so motherly and yet childish at the same time. He got dressed, when he felt an uncomfortable burst of heat as he walked out the room. "Morning sleepyhead." Hane said as Castiel walked into the kitchen. He noticed Alfie shifting on a barstool, look of discomfort on his face. "Take a seat, and we'll deal with that pesky heat." His mentor motioned to the barstool next to Alfie. The omega took his seat and like Alfie, he shifted uncomfortably. Haniel was crushing little pink flowers, with a handful of different green leaves. "Don't worry boys, only a few more minutes." The archfox dropped the crushed plants in boiling teapot. "So, I talked to Michael about your wolf, Cas, he said you get five minutes with him. Alfie, he says he knows Benny so we can see about what he thinks of your situation. You guys do have to understand what you're getting into if you want to be mated with those wolves, so I guess it's time you guys here the story of how I had my mate ripped away from me." Hane said moving his hand to the small necklace around his neck. Castiel and Alfie nodded, concerned about their mentor. "A long time ago, there was an alpha, that wasn't part of our tribe, obviously, but he was the kindest, sweetest-" the archfox was interrupted by the tea pot whistling loudly. Haniel grabbed two large teacups and placed them in front of both omegas, he poured generous amounts in each cup. "This should suppress your heat for now, by the way you two are staying with me, stress induced heat is never healthy. Now, where was I?" "You were saying how sweet and kind and-" Alfie was cut off when Hane smiled "Oh, yes, that's right. Anyways, he was kind and saved me from being eaten alive by a werespider." A shudder ran through the archfox's body, "Then he took care of me and treated some wounds I had, he was so caring...unfortunately, I was to be mated to someone else..." Their mentor trailed off staring into space. "Who was it?" Castiel asked, he saw a look of sadness cross the archfox's face, "I was to be mated with Michael...as you can imagine, he was furious to discover that some random alpha was taking care of me. Everyday after I was returned to the village, I would visit that alpha...one day it was more than just a visit, he gave me this betrothal necklace, and claimed me as his. The moment Michael learned of this, he hunted my mate deep in the forest. When he returned he said he'd killed my mate, and would not have a slut like me for his own." Tears were falling from their mentors eyes, "I know he's still out there, somewhere, and one day...I'll find him..." The archfox broke into a soft sob. Castiel and Alfie looked at each other before they noticed tears were falling from their eyes as well, hearts crying out for their mentor. Haniel dried his eyes quickly, saying "Please, finish your tea, and Cas and I will go see his wolf." The archfox left the room. Alfie and Castiel looked on as their mentor left the room. "Even when he's in pain he looks after us..." Cas said also drying his tears, "It's so hard to believe that him...and Michael...and what happened..." Alfie sighed wiping his ever falling tears from his eyes. Haniel re-entered the room, his eyes red and puffy from crying, he put on a smile before saying, "Hurry up and finish your tea Cas, we don't want to keep that handsome wolf of yours waiting." The omega smiled, finishing his tea and jumping to his feet. He didn't feel the bothersome heat, or overflowing slick, he felt like new. He smiled 'Now I finally get to meet that wolf.' He practically skipped after his mentor as they left the cottage walking to the area where the alpha was being held.

Dean awoke to a soft nuzzling feeling on his chest. He looked down at the blue eyed omega sitting on his lap cuddling into his chest. "Morning friendly." The alpha said. Castiel just snuggled closer, saying "I wanted to thank my savior properly." Dean huffed out a laugh "I like the sound of that." Dean smiled, "I'm Dean by the way." Cas smiled up at the alpha, "I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas if you'd like." Now that Castiel introduced himself, he was getting nervous, blush burning hot. "Hey...you okay? I know I can be a little intimidating being an alp-" Dean was cut off by the softest pair of lips he ever felt against his own. The omega pulled away, "You talk to much." The fox huffed out quietly, Dean smiled at his words, "If you're gonna do that whenever I talk, I think I outta start rambling more often." He said, eliciting a quiet giggle from the omega. Dean kissed Cas, hearing a deliciously sweet moan from the blue eyed omega in his lap. Dean felt the boy's tongue slide across the seam of his mouth, the alpha nearly jumped at the opportunity to be allowed to explore the boy's mouth. Their tongues danced together, as they moaned into each others mouths. Cas broke away, sighing contentedly, he snuggled back into the alpha. "We only have two minutes now." The omega said, sadness evident in his voice. "Oh...okay..." Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the omega as if it would give them more time together. "You two okay?" Haniel's voice rang out like a bell. The archfox entered the room and stopped at the doorway, looking like he just witnessed the cutest thing in existence, "What?" Dean asked, "You two just remind me of me and my mate..." Hane said, hand going to his betrothal necklace, he shook his head. "You know, we would always meet at an abandoned little manor on a hill by the stream that runs nearby the village, it was surrounded by willow trees and covered in vines..." Dean wasn't very sure, but it sounded like Haniel was giving them a meeting place. "Me and my mate use to meet there everyday...those were the days." The omega sighed out, now, Dean realized he wasn't even being subtle. "Hane, can you give us directions to where that little manor is?" Cas asked, "Thank god, I thought I wasn't being obvious enough. When I was with my mate, we marked one of the willow trees with a heart. Just look for the heart on the trees in the forest, I recommend you two meet there tomorrow, it'll be quiet and, dare I say, romantic." Dean almost growled at the archfox, when a soft hand cupped his face, he leaned into the touch, "We should meet there at noon, that'll give us time to find it...if that's okay?" Castiel said blushing bright red, Dean smiled at the embarrassed little werefox, "As long as you're there, I think I'll manage." Dean said pulling the omega into a kiss. "Alright lovebirds, I'll escort you there if you want, just meet at the hot springs tomorrow at noon." Hane laughed in mock-disgust. Dean just smiled dumbly watching as Castiel rose off of his lap. "So sorry to say this, but your time is up. Dean I must lead you out of the village." The alpha frowned, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and love on the blue eyed omega. He kissed Cas once more before saying, "You better be there foxy, or I might come and blow your house down." Mentally he berated himself, that is until he saw the embarrassed blush cross Castiel's face, "I will!" Cas said clearly excited and embarrassed by the alpha's statement. "Alright, I get it you two are in love, can we move this along before Michael gets here and tears me a new one." Hane said, voice clearly exasperated. Dean walked towards the door, "See you tomorrow, gorgeous." Dean said exiting the room. Castiel smiled at the alpha, he never thought he'd ever be so excited about being alone with a werewolf.

* * *

~The next day~

"Where the hell is he? I swear to every deity there is, I will rip his proud alpha dick off and shove it up his perky ass!" Haniel growled, "Just wait a little longer Hane, I'm sure something is just holding him up..." Cas said. It was a miracle Haniel was able to convince Michael to let them go on an 'educational' trip, he was a little worried that Dean would be held up, _'What if he didn't like kissing me? What if he found someone better? Why do I always have to screw things up?'_ The omega thought to himself, when he heard bushes to their right rustle, "I can't believe you're doing this Dean." "Shuddup Sam, you'll like him. He's perfect." The scent of two alpha werewolves permeated the air as Dean and a large man appeared. "It's about fucking time!" Haniel said dropping from where he was perched. "That's the 'perfect omega' you were talking about?" The larger werewolf asked, "No! That's just his teacher, the perfect one is over there." Dean said nodding to Castiel. The omega just smiled brightly. "And who's the charming individual that we weren't expecting, I would have preferred not to show a treasured secret of mine to a complete stranger." Hane said bowing sarcastically. "This is my little brother Sammy, and I wanted him to meet Cas." Dean said walking over to Cas and looping his arms loosely around the omega's waist, "Sorry I'm late, by the way." Castiel just leaned up and kissed dean softly, wrapping his own arms around the alpha's neck, "It's okay, besides, Hane's the one you should probably apologize to, he was saying how he was going to rip your genitals off." The omega giggled lightly. "What did you expect? We've been waiting for almost and hour, a real gentleman doesn't keep anyone waiting, let alone a widow and a maiden." Haniel said tight laced anger, Castiel blushed heavily at his mentor's remark about him being a maiden. "Now let's get going, Sasquatch here can go back to cave." The archfox huffed, "Actually he's going with us." Haniel began peeling off his clothes to shift into his winged fox form. Castiel picked up his mentor's clothes and shoved them in a bag, which he had modified to wear when he shifted. Haniel yipped loudly, "Alright, alright, we're going. Just give us a second." Castiel growled, "You're adorable when you growl." Dean said stepping closer to the blue eyed omega, only to be stopped by a nip at his heels. A large wolf, that was clearly Sam, was chewing on Dean's pant leg. "Okay, let's get going then." The alpha said throwing his shirt off and stripping out of his pants, he felt eyes on him. The alpha turned to see Castiel blush madly and look away quickly. Dean smiled to himself and shifted, Cas stripped out of his clothes, putting all of their clothes in the bag and slinging it over his back before shifting quickly, so Dean wouldn't stare. Haniel looked at each of them in turn before yipping, and practically trotting away, wings flapping lightly. The larger werewolf that was Sam barked and chased after him, Dean turned to look at a dark furred fox with large blue eyes starring at him. He bowed his head in the direction Sam and Hane, Cas nodded and trotted after the two, Dean following closely behind. They moved quickly jumping over rocks and fallen trees. Dean took in every detail of Castiel's fox form as they ran. The unruly dark grey fur, the small tufts of white in said fur, the supernatural blue eyes. The alpha was shaken from his thoughts when his brother and the werefoxes stopped suddenly, Haniel and Sam raising their noses to the air. The archfox's ears perked up, he shifted and turned around shouting "Samandriel Alfonse Kaiser! Show yourself this instant!" Dean didn't know how to react when he saw a small brown fox with a black spot over one eye, and a mixture of black and white speckles in his fur. The fox shifted, into large eyed boy frowning in guilt and sadness, "I'm sorry Hane, it's just...I heard you and Cas talk about the wolf...and the manor...I just...I'm sorry..." Alfie said head falling. Haniel stepped over to him pulling him into a hug, "You didn't have to sneak after us. You know the forest is a dangerous right now, next time just let me and Cas know. Now let's go, it's already two o'clock." Him and Alfie shifted back into their fox forms. They began their run again, running quickly. Haniel yipped and jumped over a rather large fallen tree, wings working in sync with his legs. Dean was surprised by Cas and Alfie jumping over the tree, using the branches to jump off of, their slender and elegant fox frames made Dean feel like he was watching a dance. He nearly ran into the tree when it was his turn to jump over it. He heard something that sounded like like from above him, he looked to see fox Cas was sitting on top seemingly giggling, he yipped and jumped off the log. Dean barked after the fox the moment he got over the tree he chased after the omega. Soon the chase became more than just a way to get to the manor, it became a game of chasing and taunting each other, and Dean loved it.

Not long after Dean and Cas began playing together, Cas heard his mentor calling for them. The omega rushed off towards the sound of the archfox. He was stopped when wolf Dean appeared in front of him, wagging his tail. Castiel yipped in protest but Dean barked and continued wagging his tail. The omega shifted back into his human form, crossing his arms "Dean..." He grumbled. The alpha changed into his human form, smiling at him, "God Cas, I could look at you all day..." The wolf said drooling a little, Cas's face changed from annoyed to playful, "You can...if you catch me of course." He smiled stepping back, Dean just growled. "Are there rules?" He asked, Cas smiled innocently "We only use our human forms and you have to catch me before we see Haniel and the others, if you do...well you'll just have to wait and see. Ready, set, go!" The omega sprinted off hearing a loud crash from Dean following quickly, he started laughing when he heard the alpha curse. Castiel began jumping over trees, hiding behind boulders and laughing whenever Dean got close but didn't catch him. He heard Dean laugh in triumph, when he felt strong callused hands wrap around his hips, sending them both crashing down into a large meadow of flowers, surrounded by willow trees. "So? I caught you, what's my reward?" Dean smiled. Castiel's face burnt hot, with both arousal and embarrassment. "Well, it's my nineteenth birthday tomorrow, so I figured, you'd have a present we'd both enjoy..." Dean's eyes went impossibly wide. "Wait, you...are you asking what I think you're asking?" "Yes Dean, I want you to mate with me...and take my...um...my virginity." Cas stammered, Dean's eyes got wider, he swooped down to capture the omega's lips in a heated kiss. "I knew I wanted to mate with you before, but now...there is no way in hell I'm not making you mine." The alpha growled, latching his lips onto Castiel's neck. Cas mewled as Dean nipped at his neck, the werewolf growled when he pulled away, looking at the rapidly coloring bruise on the omega's neck, Cas whined at the loss of those lips on his skin. "Don't worry baby, I'm going to take good care of you." Dean moaned before forcing their lips back together. Castiel could smell his slick and he loved it, whether it was the way Dean was growling, or the claim he put on him, or even the fact that he was really doing this with an alpha werewolf, but he wanted it, god he wanted it. He was shaken from his thoughts when Dean had begun kissing down his chest. "Mmh...Dean..." Cas moaned, Dean smiled up at the omega whose slick began to leak out. Dean's lips continued down Castiel's body stopping at his hips to nip and lick at the protruding bones. The alpha could smell Cas's arousal as the omega bucked and whined beneath him. Dean continued down, after making Castiel whine a little more, and began to lick the boy's hardened cock, precum dripping steadily out. The werewolf growled and sucked hungrily on the writhing omega's dick, "Oh...Dean...please!" Cas moaned out, the alpha just sucked harder and began bobbing his up and down, taking the omega in until the head of the boy's cock hit the back of his throat, he smirked around the boy in his mouth when one of his fingers slid into Cas's already leaking entrance. He thrust his finger in slowly and lightly grazed his prostate. "Oh Fuck...Dean...please...more." The omega whined his eyes closing in ecstasy. Dean pulled off with a quiet pop and smiled as he added a second finger and began scissoring the boy open. "God baby, you're wreck aren't you? Can't wait to have me knot you, huh?" Dean growled, his voice dropping an octave lower, Cas just whimpered as the alpha added another finger, as Cas began fucking himself on Dean's fingers. "Dean...please...ahhhh..." The omega moaned out. Dean withdrew his fingers, hearing a loud whine escape the boys mouth. "God, I love the noises you make Cas." The alpha groaned before tracing his pulsing member around Cas's leaking entrance, making the omega whimper and whine. Dean slowly began to push into his soon to be mate, hearing the most beautiful moan from the boy beneath him. He himself moaned loudly as he bottomed out within Castiel. "Agh, baby...you're so tight..." Dean began pistoning slowly in and out of the werefox's warm heat. "Oh, Dean...uh...faster!" Castiel almost shouted. Dean didn't disappoint, as he slammed into the omega, their moans and the slap of skin seemed to echo in the small meadow they were in, making the alpha moan even louder. Castiel's leaking cock continued to bounce as the werewolf continued to berate his prostate, "I can help you with that." Dean rasped out, wrapping his hand around Castiel's smaller member, making the boy mewl loudly. He began pumping his fist in sync with his rough thrust into Castiel. His pace faltered as he heard a loud, what sounded like a yip, come from the omega below him. He looked down and noticed the werefox's eyes, which were normally a supernatural blue, were mixed with bright silver swirls and his canines were becoming elongated and sharp. Dean himself, felt his teeth grow sharp and knew his inner wolf was showing. He snarled loudly and pounded into Castiel harder, pulling him flush against him, pounding into his sweet spots, making the omega scream. "Mine!" Dean growled biting down on the boys neck, licking and nipping at him, leaving a giant red bruise. "Yours! Oh god...only yours!" Castiel shouted as he came. Dean felt the boy's muscles clench around his pulsing member as he continued pounding into the omega. He lasted for three more thrust before shooting his load into Castiel, tying them together as he collapsed on top of the boy. "Mm, Dean." Castiel sighed feeling Dean's knot and seed deep inside him. "How long does this last usually?" The omega asked lazily, "Mm, usually thirty minutes, but you drove me into a rut so it might be a little longer..." Dean's eyes widened briefly, "Are you gonna...you know...get pregnant from this?" He asked, "No, I can only get pregnant when my heat isn't suppressed...Haniel says I'm to young to have pups though." Castiel said snuggling into Dean, a small grunt of discomfort came from him as the alpha rolled them onto his back.

* * *

They snuggled together, unaware of the observers hidden in the foliage, "Heh, looks like the wolf boy has a thing for fox tail." Abbadon laughed quietly, "Silence Abbadon, after all young love only last so long. Besides they're not the ones I'm here for." A sandy haired man said as a small spider came down and landed on his shoulder, "Then what are you after Dick?" Abbadon asked fiddling with a lock of crimson hair. "I'm here for the one that got away all those years ago." Dick smiled, the small spider on his shoulder rose on its thread as if whispering into his ear. "Right, then. Let's leave these love birds, for now anyways." Abbadon rolled her eyes, "As you wish, your highness." They turned and walked into the forest, shadows engulfing them, as the lovers in the field cuddled closer to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Ooohhhh, things are getting a little mysterious, who's the one that got away? My smut writing skills are rusty so...sorry if it wasn't up to par. Anyways, leave me some reviews telling me how you liked it, and thank you to those who have followed, favorite, and reviewed already. And my deepest apologize if it's hard to read, I've had several reviewers say so, but I'm used to writing on my ipod, rather than on the family computer *we all know that might end badly* so once again sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey everyone! First off, this chapter is Haniel-centric so let me know how you feel about that, because i was thinking of making him a permanent OC in a lot, if not all of my multichaptered fics. Second off, this is a short chapter i'm sorry for that. Special thanks to Haven't Met My Angel Yet for reviewing the last chapter, and to all you lovely readers who fave and follow. And now without further ado, i present chapter 5.**

* * *

"Castiel!" Haniel shouted walking through the woods. He'd lost sight of Cas and Dean when they began chasing each others tail. At first he had thought it was cute, but now he was just worried. "If your brother killed him, you're both going to die horrible slow deaths, I think I'll keep your pelts afterwards." Haniel hissed at Sam. "Trust me, he didn't kill Cas, he's probably just..." Sam trailed off, he honestly didn't know what to say. "Wait...did you two hear that?" Alfie asked. Haniel and Sam lifted their heads and heard a loud groan. "Castiel!" The archfox shouted rushing off towards the sound, '_If that son of a bitch hurt one hair on that boys head, I'll turn him into a whimpering, whining bitch of an alpha.'_ The omega thought as he continued to crash through the forest. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Castiel and Dean snuggling in a field of flowers. "Ugh, my eyes!" Sam groaned turning and covering his eyes, "Ditto..." Alfie whined covering his own eyes. "Heh, I'm just glad he didn't hurt Cas. It's actually kinda sweet, I personally think losing your v-card in a field of flowers is an omega dream." Hane sighed leaning against one of the willow trees. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes in remembrance of his first time.

* * *

Haniel was merely seventeen, his father begrudgingly signed the scroll for his arranged mating to Michael. "Thank you Kale, your son will be going to a good alpha." Michael's father had said. Michael simply glared at Haniel, as if to say 'run and you die.' Haniel played with his long chocolate hair, dropping his head in submission. "Now listen to me Hane, I did not want to do this. You know how I feel when omegas are treated as property, but you need to understand this will be better for you...I love you son." His father had said kissing his hair and leaving the house. Michael's father smiled softly at him, Michael's adopted sister Lilith gave him a sickeningly evil grin as she walked down stairs "Is that Michaels's new toy?" She laughed. "Go to your room." Michael and his father said together, she scowled and walked back up the stairs. "May I go for a walk please?" Haniel had asked keeping his eyes to the ground. "Sure, just be back before sun down." Michael's father said, "I'll go with you." Michael had said. "May I please go alone?" He asked Michael's father. "Michael, let him go alone, let him have time to himself." Michael pouted and Haniel nodded his head in thanks and exited the house. He walked into the forest letting silent tears fall. _ 'You're not even a person to them, and now you've been abandoned with perfect strangers...why should you even worry about going back...'_ His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed rain began to fall heavily, he began running trying to find cover, his long hair, which his mother had brushed and styled was getting soaked, the blue flower behind his ear was wilting, the very thin dress clothes he wore were wet and stuck to his skin. He continued to run until he found himself staring at a castle like building. He walked forward and knocked once on the double doors that were twice his size. The door was answered by a petit red headed girl who seemed to be nineteen, "Hello, what can I do for you sexy?" She asked. Haniel tightened the hold on his thin dress clothes. "Um...I...can I possibly...maybe come in, just until the rain lets up?" Hane stammered. The girl smiled and said "We can't let a pretty thing like you freeze to death, come on in." Haniel nodded in thanks rushing inside. The building was warm and illuminated brightly, so why didn't he feel at ease. "So what's your name sweetie?"the redhead asked, "My name is Haniel...and you are?" The girl smiled, "My name's Abbadon, so what brings a pretty little omega fox like yourself to our humble abode?" Abbadon asked. "Ummm...I...I needed to...um...it's complicated." She seemed to accept the matter. "You can stay but I'll have to inform my 'alpha'." She said using air quotes. "Oh...okay." _'It's not like I haven't had enough of alphas today.'_ He had thought to himself. The girl grabbed a towel and draped it over Hane. "You can go sit in the parlor, there's a fire going in there." The red head smiled before skipping off down a hallway. Haniel moved to the parlor and sat down on a large red love seat. He had let the events of that day play through his head before he felt a hand press on his shoulder, "What's a lovely omega like you doing here?" Haniel turned to see a sandy haired man who seemed to be just in his twenties with the unmistakable scent of an alpha mingling with something dusty that Hane couldn't quite put his finger on. "I...I got caught in the rain and..." He shuddered in fear as the alpha sniffed his neck, inhaling deeply. "You smell like heaven...how would you like to be my omega...you could do whatever you wanted, within reason of course." The alpha said nipping at his ear, the mere thought of that made Haniel's stomach churn to this day. "I have to go." Haniel said dropping the towel from around his shoulders and was heading to the door when a strong hand gripped his wrist tightly, Haniel new better than to resist an alpha gripping him, "What are you talking about, why look it's still pouring down outside. Maybe you should stay for the night." The alpha said with a look that had said 'Say no and you'll die' so he nodded his head and sat back down in the love seat. "That's more like it." The alpha had said sitting down next to Haniel, throwing his arm over his shoulder. "Oh, Dick, there you are and I see you've already met our lovely guest." Abbadon said walking into the parlor. The alpha named Dick just growled when she sat down on the couch. Hane got up from his seat next to the alpha, in favor of sitting with Abbadon. The seat may not have been any better, but at least Abbadon had been female. He remained silent until he had heard the rain fall slow, his clothes were now dry, so he rose to his feet saying "It sound like rains let up, I have to go, thank for allowing me to stay until the rain stopped." Dick rose to his feet as well "Why, you make it sound like you're leaving." The alpha said taking a menacing step forward, smiling wickedly. Hane steped backwards walking into a wall, Dicks arms trapped him, his dusty alpha scent made Haniel wince. "In fact, I think you want to stay, and feed me until that heat of yours shows up." He said before his mouth shifted into fangs and bit down on Haniels neck, which had made him cry out in pain.

Two weeks he was trapped in that castle feeding the werespider, he had given up any hope of surviving whenever his first heat would hit. He was chained in what looked like a dungeon, his once pristine dress clothes were caked in blood and grime, his hair was greasy and stuck to his face. He had a dead look in his eyes that mingled with despair. "Hello again my dear!" Dick smiled walking closer, Hane bared his neck, knowing exactly what the spider wanted. "That's a good little omega, and soon you'll be all mine." He said before he sank his teeth into Hanes neck. A loud knock came from up stairs, Dick sighed removing his teeth from Hanes neck, "Abbadon, get the door!" He yelled turning back to Haniel, "Now where wer-" he was cut off when heard the loud screech of an animal and a crash. "Shit!" Dick whispered, he tore off his clothes as his body shifted into a large black spider that almost didn't fit into the room. Haniel shut his eyes from both weakness and fear. He heard the roar and hissing of fighting before he passed out.

He awoke when he felt a wet cloth placed on his forehead. He looked up at the man placing the cloth on him, the man smelled of an alpha mixed with tropical fruit. "Morning..." The man sighed slumping back in the chair he was sitting in, he had a few cuts, a black eye, a broken arm, and a single bite mark on his uninjured arm. "You're hurt..." Haniel rasped out trying to rise from where he was laying but failing miserably. "It's nothing, I already nullified the poison...was there anyone else with you when you were locked up?" He asked. Haniel attempted to shake his head but only groaned. The man nodded with a sad expression on his face before Hane passed out again.

He'd spent three days with the man, whose name he later found out was Vincent, and that he was an alpha gorilla shifter. All of Haniels wounds had healed but he never wanted to leave the mansion where Vincent lived, he was everything an alpha should be, caring, protective, and he certainly knew how to cook. "Why did you ask if someone was with me when you rescued me?" Hane asked on the evening of the fourth day, "That goddamn spider took my mate a year ago...I guess he...he..." Tears began prickling in his large grey eyes, Hane looked him in the eye saying "I don't know how it feels to loose a mate, and I'm not going to lie, I hope I never do...but...I really hope you find her..." His hand rested on the large hand of the gorilla shifter. Vincent surprised him by pulling him into a hug saying, "I don't know what to do without her..." He shuddered into Haniel shoulder sobbing quietly.

The day after that Haniel and Vincent had difficulty saying goodbye. "Do you really have to go?" Vincent asked looking saddened by the news of his leaving, "Yeah, unfortunately I do have to go back, I have...business to attend to..." Hane said shifting on his feet, Vincent stepped forward and sniffed him quietly, that was when his first heat had appeared.

* * *

Hane awoke from his flash back when he felt a bug on his shoulder, he turned and screamed running into the field curling in on himself shivering. "What the hell was that for?" Sam asked turning to Alfie, after looking at the spider swinging on the piece of webbing it had created, "He was attacked by a werespider when he was younger, so..." Alfie said walking towards the field his mentor, wrapping his arms around him, "It's okay Hane, he can't hurt you anymore." Haniel slowly unfurled himself as he saw Dean and Cas rise to their feet. "Haniel? What happened?" Cas asked in genuine concern. "Nothing. It's fine, thank you boys, now let's get to the manor, I at least want to give you a tour." Hane said with a knowing smirk at him and Dean. They both felt their faces flush in embarrassment as the archfox rose to his feet and shifted. They all followed suit, shifting into their animal forms. "Oh and by the way Dean, by your customs you two maybe mated, but you still need to give a piece of betrothal jewelry to Cas if you don't want any alpha foxes after him." The werewolf laughed nervously, "O-okay, not a problem if it keeps guys like that freak that tried to rape Cas away." Castiel looked conflicted, he seemed both happy his new alpha wanted to protect him, but he was scared for his friend, because it wasn't Ezekiel's fault he went into heat early. They all made light conversation following a path that lead to the manor. Sam and Haniel had discovered they both had a passion for botany and the archfox even disarmed Sam by saying he'd let the werewolf borrow some of his older journals, containing plants and their different properties. Alfie had surprised everyone by stating he needed to find a mate. "Well...that kinda came right out of left field...why the sudden change of topic?" Sam asked looking skeptically at the hybrid. "O-oh...I'm sorry...I-I-I was just thinking out loud...I'm sorry..." He stammered out looking everywhere but the small group. Haniel stepped forward and cupped his face smiling, "When the time comes, you'll find your mate, and I hope it'll be that Benny wolf you were eyeing." The archfox punctuated the last part with a suggestive smirk. Sam's eyes went impossibly wide when he heard a booming voice from behind him.

"What's this about hoping it'll be me?" Dean and Sam stared at the large beta werewolf that appeared behind Sam with a large basket full of fish. "Dean...Sam...what are you two doin' with these foxes?" Dean stood at his full height and puffed out his chest saying, "These foxes are our friends, and the one with the sex hair and pretty blue eyes is my mate." Benny looked a little taken aback by the alpha's sudden protective outburst. "No disrespect brotha, I was just curious..." The beta shifted a little, uncomfortable with two very strong alpha werewolfs staring him down. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar..." Haniel said stepping forward squinting at Benny. "N-no, not at all...um...so what are you guys doing out here?" Benny asked avoiding eye contact with the archfox. "It's a kind of weird story..." Dean sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

**So there it is, i really hope you enjoyed it. i'm writing another fic currently and the first chapter should be up either on christmas or the day after. Let me know if you guys liked Haniel or not. Thanks again for reading, and have a very happy holidays.**


End file.
